You Are Mine
by rdrumm5
Summary: ONE SHOT - AH- Bella's tired of Edward working so much and forgetting about her. What's Edward going to do when he sees Bella dancing with another man? Dominate Edward and very lemony.


ONE SHOT - AH- After seeing Bella dancing with another man, Edward can't help but take her in the back and show her who she belongs to. Dirty talking Edward and Dominate.

**You Are Mine.**

(BPOV)

There was a knock at my door waking me from my slumber. I groaned and turned over and looked at the clock to see it's only 11. I hate a late night at work last night so I was dead on my feet. Thankfully I had tonight off. Being a assistant to a pompous ass was hard work. Always get the coffee, copy this. I get that this stuff is what I'm suppose to do but stuff like, walk my dog and make sure this girl don't find out I'm screwing this girl was not in my contract. My boyfriend Edward wanted me to quit this job but I knew if I stuck at it for a couple more months I'll have a good enough record to work at a better place. The knock at the door persist so I got up and put on my slippers and rope. Noting that Edward wasn't in bed meant he was still at work. Him working these hours along with mine and we have a barley any sex or talking kind of relationship. I loved Edward to death but I need him to touch me more often than he does.

I got to the door and opened it to find Alice with dry cleaned close hanging from her hands and one in her mouth. I couldn't help but laugh and lean on the door.

"Can I help you?" I ask as if I didn't know her. She faked laughed and mumbled a "Help Me!" I took pity on her and took the one in her mouth out.

"What's all this?" I ask as I lead us into the kitchen. I got a pot of coffee started.

"Well sense today is a very rare day" I gave her a confused look. "Everyone has off today, so I figure we could hand out together. Just go to a club and hang out sense we haven't been able to do it in so long." I nodded my head along agreeing.

"I don't know Alice, Edward and I haven't been together alone in a long time and my body is past due for some touching." I tell her causing her to pretend to gag.

"Come on Bella it's the least you could due, sense Edward was at the strip club." She mumbled as if it was nothing. I spit out my coffee. I whipped my head around looking at her as if she had two heads.

"What?" I ask not sure if I heard her right. My boyfriend who hasn't touched me in so long was at a strip club? No I couldn't of heard her right.

"Come on you know, right?" I shake my head. "Whoops." She said looking like she just told the pentagons secretes. I glare at her silently telling her to tell me. She sighs. "It's nothing really, Jasper just said that he seen Edward coming out of a strip club with a couple of guys." Again as if it was nothing.

"O really?" I say to myself angrily.

"O come on Bella guys go to clubs all the time. Please don't let this ruin our fun?" She pleads, throwing in her puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be there." I tell her smiling and shaking my head.

I can tell she's confused with my expression but If Edward can have fun with other people than surly I can as well.

I ended up at lunch with Rosalie and Alice. I don't know how but the conversation ended up with sex.

"Listen Bella if he's not giving it than you need to find someone who is?" Rosalie tells me as if cheating was okay. I shook my head. No matter what happens I could never cheat on him.

"No of course that's not what you should do." Alice pipes in smacking Rose. "I just think you need to talk to him and tell him how you feel." She says as if talking always makes things better.

"Yea tell him your feelings cause guys always respond to that." Rose says mocking her.

"Listen I'm not going to cheat on him, I know what I'm going to do and it doesn't involve talking or another man in bed." I tell them laughing.

"Okay so what are you going to do? Because you can't just let this stripper things go." Rose tells me sternly.

"I'm not, believe me I'm not. I'm just gonna go to this club and I'm going to enjoy myself with or without Edward." I tell them sitting back in my chair and drinking my coffee.

Even though it was my day off I got called in to do "A little work". A little work my ass he needed me to pretty much do all his work for him. I ended up doing half his report and than making copies for everyone in the office. In the middle of copying all the papers my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and seen it was Edward. Great add more to the fire, I thought sourly. I wasn't going to let him know that I knew about the strip club yet. I answer the phone with my sweet voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe I know I was suppose to have off but I don't think I can. James needs these papers tonight and it may take all night." He tells me and his voice sounds honest.

Now if I was one of those girls I would be concerned with the fact that he's working late and that might be code for "Sleeping with my Secretary" but I seen his Secretary and that wouldn't be possible and plus I trusted him. I wasn't sure what I thought of this "Strip Club" thing yet but I knew that he needed to pay still.

"That's okay Hun, I'm just gonna go to a club with the rest of the gang than." I tell him knowing that he'll thing it's a big deal. Edward never likes me going to places where there are men alone.

"Uh I don't know, maybe you could just hang out at our place. You know have a girls night or something." he tells me clearly uncomfortable. I smile into the phone knowing that I got him where I want him.

"No that's okay. I haven't been to a club in ages. Don't worry Edward I'm just gonna have a few drinks and dance a little. That's all." I knew throwing in the drinking and the dancing would make him even more angry and jealous.

"I don't want you to go to that place without me." He simple says. He voice full of authority and normally I would listen if it wasn't for the fact that he went to a strip club.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Emmett will be their and Jasper." I tell him to calm him a little. I knew it would make him feel a little better but I didn't want him to feel to safe with this idea. He still needed to pay. "But of course they might be making out all night with the girls. But don't worry I'll be fine dancing alone. O sorry babe I need to go the boss needs these copies." I tell him as I walk my finger over the copier, smiling.

"Bella wait!" He says.

"O okay Jacob, I'll bring them right over." I say to the wall. "Sorry I got to go."

"BELLA WA-" I hang up the phone smiling. I pick up the copies and head to Jacobs office. Aka the Ass.

"Here's the copies you wanted." I say as I put them down on his desk. I see him staring at my ass. I roll my eyes and move around his desk.

"Anything else you need?" I ask looking at my watch.

"In a hurry Bella?" He asks with a big smile.

"Well today is my day off and I'm suppose to be hanging out with my friends tonight." I tell him hoping he'll get the hint and let me go home.

"O where are you guys planning on going." Now I know that he wanted to know so he could crash. I thought it over and I knew that he has a thing for me and the thought of coming home to an angry Edward after he hears from Jasper or Emmett that a guy was all over me, well it sounded a little fun. I smiled and knew that this could end up with a fight but the make up sex was going to be good. If Edward was one thing it was possessive.

"Well actually were going to the club 69 and if you want we'll be there at 8." I tell him giving him a smile. I know that no matter what he'll take it as a invitation into my pants but no matter what It was just to make Edward angry I would never cheat.

"Yea okay. I'll be there." He says smiling a big smile. I knew now was my best change to go home and I knew that I would have to flirt a little to do it.

"In fact I was suppose to be home right now checking out different outfits for tonight. There was this one black one with a open back that I wanted to try on and see if it looks right." I tell him turning around so he'll look at my ass. He did. I noticed his Adam's able bob from swallowing hard.

"Well why don't you go home than. I think I can take it from here." He tells me fiddling with the papers. I smile and nod.

"Okay. Well than I'll see you tonight than." I tell him waving a little wave and than I headed home.

I called Alice on the way and told her everything and she couldn't stop laughing. She said she'll be over so we could see what outfit I'll wear. I wasn't kidding when I said I needed to find the right outfit to show off my assets.

I found that I didn't want to waste a nice dress on tonight sense Edward wouldn't be there. So I ended up in a white tip that showed some cleavage and an open back, and a black skirt that went mid thigh. I didn't want guys to hit on me all night but I did want to look good. After trying on my outfit I noticed I had 4 missed calls and 6 text from Edward. By the text I can tell he was getting angry by me not responding. I knew how to respond. I took a picture of what I was going to be wearing tonight and I might of made it naughty by sticking my finger in my mouth. I sent the picture with the caption. "About to go have fun. Love you!" I knew that tonight he was going to blow a gasket when I get home. I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of the after sex.

I remember all the times where we fought and it always no matter what always ended up with me against the wall and Edward tearing off my clothes. After sex with Edward was why I loved to piss him off.

I remember the time when we fought over the fact that I was asked out by another guy. Even though I told the guy no, Edward said it was because of the slutty clothes I wore. Of course I slapped him and told him to fuck off. As I turned away he grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall and kissed me. I griped his hair and told him never to call me a slut.

"I said you dress like a slut not that you were one. Not shut the fuck up." He said capturing my lips again.

I had to shack off the thoughts before I ended up going to Edwards office in just a robe and telling him to take me right there in front of everyone. He would not like that. He hates when I'm in my bathing suit because guys stare.

"Your mine." He would always tell me. "I am the only fucker who is aloud to look at your gorgeous body."

I was his and his only and I knew that and I liked that. I was just as possessive as he is. I can't even count all the times where we would end up having sex in public bathrooms because some bitch would flirt with him or give him an all to eager look. I had to stake my claim by showing him that if he cheated he would loose what I have to give. He always told me that he would rather cut off his balls than loose me. I told him that he wouldn't have to because if he cheated I would cut his nuts off. He said that he wouldn't risk sleeping with a slut for one night when he has a sex craved woman at home.

It was 6 o'clock and I knew that I should get ready. I took a shower and got all cleaned up. Alice did my hair in long curls and we both decided to grab dinner first.

We were out in a cafe with the rest of the gang. I noticed Emmett had his phone clued to his hand. It vibrated and he checked it. He looked up at me real quick before texting something back. I smiled knowing it was Edward checking up on me. I ordered the salad so I didn't get stinky breathe. I knew I wasn't going to be kissing anyone tonight but I would be when I got home at two in the morning. Of course after the fight.

"Do they have karaoke at this club?" Alice asked Emmett.

"God no. Why would they ruin a good club by letting people belch out Lady Gaga." He told her causing Alice's face to fall.

"Well than next time we have off I want to go to a club that does. I want to do a duet with Bella." She says looking at me. I choke on my coke. Jasper pats my back.

"Are you nuts?" I ask her wondering if she was on crack. Alice know how I hate having all the attention on me. "There is no way I'll go up on stage and sing in front of people Alice and you know it."

"O you will. I'll just get you drunk first." She said causally as if she does it everyday. I stare at her and that look at Rose. She shrugs as if to say "Sorry bitch, defend yourself."

"It's 7:30 we should head to the club. It takes about twenty minutes to get there. We have to be there at exactly 8 to get a table." Jasper tells us checking his watch. Rose makes Emmett pay for us all and than we pile outside. I decided to go with Jasper and Alice sense at the end of the night, out of everyone, Jasper would be the most responsible for driving. I knew that he wouldn't drink much so he could drive Alice home safe. Alice was his number one priority for everything.

The whole drive there Alice and I were singing Lady Gaga – Poker face out loud. We were horrible which is why it made it so fun and why I wouldn't do it in front of a room full of people.

We pulled up to the club and you could hear the music blasting from the inside and you just knew by looking at it that it was a fun place. We got in line. When we got to the bouncer he asked only Alice for ID which earned him a glare from him and a giggle and chuckle form us. Jasper stopped when Alice turn her glare on him. He said sorry and leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled and he knew he was forgiven.

We got inside and "Jason Derulo - Ridin' Solo" was blaring over the speakers. Alice quickly grabbed Jasper's hand and headed to the dance floor. I laughed at Jasper's expression sense he was a county boy who only knew how to dance to country songs. I shook my head laughing and headed to an empty table. I was watching as Alice was teaching him how to dance when Rose and Emmett got in the club. I stood up and whistled loudly causing a bunch of people to yell and jump to the music. Rose looked over my way and seen me. They came over and sat down.

"Where's Alice and Jas- O my god" She says as she sees them in the middle of the dance floor. We all laugh as we see Jasper doing country steps while Alice is jumping around as if she was in a mosh pit.

I got up, ready to get a drink.

"You guys want anything from the bar?" I ask. Screaming over the music.

"Rum and coke!" Emmett yelled

"Pina Colada!" Rose yelled. I nodded and headed to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asks eying my breast.

Rum & Coke, Pina Colada and Strawberry Daiquiri please." I yell. He nods and makes our drinks. As I was waiting I felt a hand go on my hip. I roll my eyes and get ready to turn and knee him in the groin.

"There you are." I hear Jake say in my ear. I fake a smile and turn and smile at him.

"Hey Jake." He hugs me without warning. I sit back on the bar stool when he finally lets go. He orders a beer. For some reason his beer came straight away while I'm still waiting.

"So uh where's Edward?" He asked as he takes a swig of beer. I knew he didn't care he was just asking if Edward and I were still together.

"He's working." I tell him finally receiving my drink.

"O, well isn't he worried about his girl going out clubbing without him?" He asks as his eyes go up and down my body. "I would if you were my girl." He says smirking.

"O he is. But who says I need protection." I tell him smiling. He smiles bigger thinking I'm flirting.

"What's taking so long for our drinks woman?" Alice asks as she comes towards us. Shes sees Jacob and smiles at me knowing why I invited him.

"Hey Jake you remember Alice." I say. Jake nods at Alice and she laughs.

"Not very gentlemanly but okay." She says taking their drinks. She winks at me as she leaves. I roll my eyes.

As I was taking a drink of my wonderful drink I look over at our table ready to tell Jake let's head over when I see Emmett on his phone. He looks up at me and than back down. I smile and turn to Jacob.

"You wanna dance?" I ask with a big smile. He smiles big and nods. I take his hand and go to the dance floor.

"Kate Perry – Hot 'N Cold" blast threw the room and I start jumping and singing to the music. I completely forget Jacob was their. I was just enjoying myself. Alice came up and started to dance with me. We screamed out the words to each other as we jumped around crazy. When the song turned to something more slowly that's when I remember Jacob was their because I felt a pair of hand on my hips. My eyes went wide and I calmed down real quick. Even thought I was a softer song I danced away from him. I swayed my hips and had my eyes close. I made sure I was close enough to him to let people know I was dancing with him but far enough away that he would look awkward holding my hips.

When "Seether – Careless Whisper" came on I knew I was in trouble. No matter what that song made me horny. I couldn't stop myself from swaying closer to Jacob. Enough for him to put his hands on my hips but not for me to grind on him. I looked towards our table and seen Alice's eyes were wide and she was jumping and pointing at something. I just thought she was crazy until I felt another pair of hands on me pulling me away. I looked up at a very angry Edward. O O

(EPOV)

"BELLA WAIT!" I yell but she has already hung up. I pace in my office and dial again. This time she doesn't answer. I know she's toying with me so I try to calm down. I sit down at my desk and try to focus on my work. I was able to get some work done but I couldn't help calling her and texting her. She didn't answer any of my texts or calls. I was getting angry but kept my focus on work. That idea went flying out the window when I received a text from Bella of a picture of Bella. She was wearing a drop dead gorgeous outfit and she had her finger in her mouth like a naughty school girl would do.

I could feel my erection grow as I groaned at the picture. I knew that no way in hell I was going to let her go to a club and let some dirt bag grope my girl. I went into James's office and told him I needed to go home. He said no.

"If you don't let me go I swear I'll quit and this time I mean it." I growl at him. He looks at me and sighs.

"Fine but you'll make up the work tomorrow." he says waving his hand at me to leave. I quickly head home to change. I get home and hit the shower. No way was I going to a club with a suit and tie. Bella and the rest of them would laugh at me the whole time. I took a shower in a record time knowing that Bella was already at the club.

When I got out of the shower my phone was ringing. I ran to it hoping it was Bella. The caller ID said Emmett.

"Yea?" I say into the phone as I grab a pair of boxers and pull them on.

"Dude what the fuck took you so long to answer? I called 3 times already." He said angrily

"I was in the shower. What the fuck do you want?" I ask equally annoyed.

"O nothing I just thought you would want to know that Bella was with a guy. But hey if you want to talk about something else." My eyes go wide.

"What!" I yells "I don't know who he is, what? O Alice says it's her boss." I grip the phone tighter knowing that Jacob has been trying to get in her pants from day one.

"O Shit, dude their going to the dance floor." Was the last thing I heard as I hung up and got dress without even caring what I put on. I got to my car and speed off so fast I left burn marks on the road.

When I got to the club I didn't care about the line I just walked up to the bouncer and he must of noticed my look because he let me straight in. I looked around and seen Emmett in the corner with the rest of the gang. He seen me and pointed to the center. I seen Alice turn and seen me. I make my way threw the crowd until I see Bella with her ass -My Ass- in his hands. I grab her and pull her away from him. I glare at him and tell him to get lost.

(BPOV)

"Get lost!" He growls at Jacob. Jacob looks at me silently asking me if I wanted him to leave. I shrugged and said sorry.

I didn't care that he was angry. The song was still going so I started to grind on him.

"What the hell were you doing Bella?" He asks me. His voice is full of anger which just turned me on.

"Enjoying myself." I told him simply. He whipped me around to make me look at him.

"Why the hell were you dancing with him?" He ask again. I roll my eyes. I was never afraid of Edward because I knew he would never hurt me, no matter what.

"O did it bother you?" I ask sweetly freeing myself from his grip and turning around and start grinding on him harder. I could feel himself getting harder. Even thought he was angry he still couldn't help getting turned on. I dropped my ass to the ground and slowly made my way up dragging my ass against him the whole way. He gripped my hips tightly as he rubbed himself against me causing me to moan.

"Were you trying to make me angry Bella?" He whispers in my ear.

"If that's how I get your attention than yes. Or maybe I'll just dance at a strip club. That seems to get your attention." I tell him turning around and looking into his eyes. I kept swaying as I stared. I've known and loved Edward for so long that I know when he's lying. His eyes always tell all. He once tried to brake up with me because his family was moving and he thought it was easier for me. I called bullshit when he told me he didn't love me. After arguing for an hour that he did love me he finally told me the real reason. I slapped him and told him there was no way I was going to let us end that easily. After 3 months of long distance relationship he finally convinced his father to move back.

He looks confused for a second and than realization hits him. He sighs.

"Bella it was business." He tells me.

"Business my ass." I tell him.

"Bella I was closing a deal and the best way to get a guy to agree to something is putting a ass in front of him. How do you think you get me to say yes every time." he says laughing. When he sees I'm not laughing he continues. "I only went there because my boss told me to. I had two beers and no lap dances. I don't need to go to a strip joint to get my jolly's off. I have you." He says putting his arms around me.

"That still doesn't forget the fact that you went and didn't tell me." I tell him letting him kiss me on the neck. He stops and looks at me.

"Your right, and I'm sorry. So – O I see. That's why you had your ass in that assholes hands." He says. Anger returning to his face.

"Yea and to make you jealous. Did it work?" I whisper in his ear. He puts his hand on my ass.

"That was cruel Bella and you know it. No man is aloud it touch this except me. You mine." He growls.

I smile and say "Prove it" That did it his face turn to fury and he grabbed my hand and led me to the back room. We ended up and someones office. He locked the door and pushed me up against the door. Wetness spreed between my legs.

"What did you say?" He growled. I smiled.

"I said prove it. Prove that I'm yours Edward. Because the last couple of weeks you haven't touched me and if you don't than I will find someone else who will." The told him the last part getting into his face. His eyes were pitched black. I knew that I was lying and I knew that he knew I didn't mean It but just the thought of it was enough to throw him over the edge.

He grabs my ass and raises me in the air. In automatically wrap my legs around him as him lips take possession of mine. He hand goes into my hair as both of mine goes into his. He grips my hair and pulls me back. "You ass is mine! Your fucking Pussy is mine! Every single inch of you is mine and by the end of the night I promise you, you won't ever fucking question it." He tells me causing me to whimper and get wetter. He pulls me back into the kiss. He rips off my shirt. I gasp.

"You fucker. I liked that shirt." I tell him angrily.

"It was in the fucking way not shut the fuck up." He says kissing my neck.

"Well what the hell am I suppose to wear out of this place? I doubt if you'll let me wear nothing. Maybe Jake has something?" I say causing him to pull us back and slam us against the door, causing me to moan almost louder than the music. I fell him smile into my neck. He know I like it rough, he know what I like and how I like it. I also know that he loves showing me how I belong to him, so I push and push by telling him that I could leave with another man just so he can make me his all over again. I was our game and we loved every minute of it.

"Mention that fuckers name again and you will regret it." He tells me pulling back and looking at me. He glares daring me to say it and like the fucker that I am I smile and say it.

"Jacob"

He pulls us back and pushes all the stuff off the desk and rips off my brawl. It unwraps my legs from around him and unbuttons my pants. I kick off my heels in a rush. He pulls down my pants leaving me only in my underwear. He sees how wet I am and smirks.

"Do you want me Bella?" He ask in as husky voice. I bite my lip and nod.

He takes off his shirt and throws it aside. Sure don't ripe your clothes you little fucker.

"Tell me." He says smiling.

"I want you." I say. Apparently I didn't say it good enough. He pulls my underwear aside and blows his warm breath on my core causing me to moan.

"You want me Bella? Than beg." he tells me blowing again.

"Please?' I beg squirming around in need of his touch.

"Not good enough." He tells me blowing again. This time he gets close up on my clit and blows hard sending a shiver threw out my body.

"Edward please? I need you and I need you now." I beg loudly. I don't care who hears me at this point. I am far to lost in lust to care.

I smiles and licks once between my folds. I moan and grip his hair. He looks up at me.

"Is this what you want?" He asks. Dame well knows that's what I want.

"Yes dammit. More Edward." I demand. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"No love. Tonight you have been bad, so you will be punished. You will get touched when I say so and you will only cum when I am dame well ready for you to cum." He says causing me to whimper and almost cum on the spot.

He slowly tortures me with open mouth kisses all over my body. He gets to my breast and he must of took pity on me because he decided to give me some pleasure. He took my right nipple into his mouth and sucked as his left hand came and rested on the bottom of my breast. I took his hand and tried to put it on my breast but he wouldn't let any of that.

"O no love I don't think your ready for to much to soon love. You need to remember that it is me who causes you to best pleasure and it is my cock that fills you. You will remember that it is my touch that drives you to the edge and by doing that I will decide when you get touched and where." He tells me resting his hand on my breast but not moving it.

"Please Edward? I need you to touch me." I beg. I need his touch more than I need air right now.

"Is this what you want?" He ask as his palm rubs my nibble. I bite my lip harder and nod but whimper out a "More". He complies and takes my nipple into his fingers and pinches it causing me to moan and arch.

He switches and his mouth works on my left while his hand works on my right. My body is in flames and I am desperate for a release. I know that he will go about this slow torture for a while and I know that he'll probably stop me but I couldn't stop myself from putting my hand down my own panties. His hand stops me before I could insert a finger. I groan as his eyes look at me in slits.

"What the fuck did I say Bella? I decide when you can get your release and it is going to take me longer now." He tells me smiling wickedly.

"No no please Edward, I'm sorry. I'll behave. I promise." I tell him desperately.

He smiles and starts to kiss down my stomach. He gets to my underwear and rips them off. Why not he ripped everything else, I thought to myself.

He breathes in my scent and I swore his eyes went blacker.

"God Bella you smell so fucking good. Good enough to eat. Which is exactly what I am going to do." He says. I was about to tell him to shut the fuck up and do it but knew that he wouldn't if I told him to an right when I thought of what to say he inserted his tongue silencing me from all thoughts.

The only thing that was running threw my mind was the pure pleasure that I was receiving from this god. I gripped his hair hard like he liked it. He fingers was soon in me as he tongue went to my clit. I was already close to the edge so when he curved his fingers I was done for.

"O god" I moaned. "Edward I'm gonna cum" I tell him. Big mistake. His fingers come to a stop and his tongue goes back into his mouth which turns into a smile.

"No no,don't you stop now!" I groan.

"I told you Bella, when I am good and ready you will cum." He says letting my body calm down and begin the torture again. I come to the edge again and this time I don't say anything but some how he still knows and stops.

"What, how the fuck did you know?" I ask breathless. He gives a dark chuckle.

"Bella I know your body in and out. I know when your close and I know that exact second before you cum. I know what makes you cum and I know what drives you body so crazy that you'll cum in a minute. I know your body Bella. Me not some other guy. It is my hands and mouth that bring you to heaven and it is my dick which makes you see god." He tells me smugly and I would argue if it wasn't true.

He takes my body to the edge again and again. Finally he takes pity on me and doesn't stop. I feel my walls closing in and I feel the tightness in my stomach.

"Say my name Belle. I want to hear who is making you cum." He tells me as his fingers move faster.

"Edward it's you Edward only you." I say and my body starts to convulse and I scream out his name again.

Edward lets my body come down from my high. His fingers slow to a slow torture before he takes them and puts them in his mouth. He rises up and hovers over me. He takes his fingers out of his mouth and puts them in front of mine. Without a work I put them in my mouth and suck while staring into his eyes.

"Do you see how fucking good you taste, Bella?" He says as he slides his fingers out of my mouth and replaces it with his tongue. I moan into his mouth as I taste myself mixed with him.

I hear him kick off his boots and then he starts with his belt. I push his hands away and I unbuckle his belt and unbutton and unzip his pants. I use my feet to push down his pants a long with his boxers. I feel his cock spring free and hit my stomach. He is hard as a rock and I can feel the pre-cum on my stomach as it oozes out.

"I need you now Edward." I growl at him. I glare at him and silently let him know that I was done with the games and I needed him now.

He centers himself. "You want me?" He asks in a whisper. "You always have me." He tells me as he enters me in one quick movement making me scream out in pure pleasure. We haven't even started yet and I was already at the gates to heaven. He pulls out the whole way and thrust In hard again.

"Again!" I scream. He does again and again. He finds his pace and I match it with my own. I scrap his back with my nails as he thrust into me. I hear him his in pain but it's mixed with pleasure. I love marking him, letting everyone around know that this man is mine and I would kill for him.

I can already feel myself coming closer to release. I arch my back as Edward takes one of my nipples into his mouth. I feel myself at the gates of heaven and I squeeze my legs closer around him to let him know I was close. He looks up.

"Cum Bella." He tells me. He doesn't need to tell me twice. My body ignites like a bomb and I can feel the pleasure ripple threw my body. Edward slows his thrust to let me enjoy my high. We may like it rough and crazy but deep down were still all gooey and soft. He kisses my neck as I slowly comes back to reality. He looks into my eyes at his thrust start speeding up. I feel my body light up again.

The only sounds is the dim music and our heavy breathing. Edwards thrust speed up and you can hear the slaps from from our bodies as they come in contact. I can tell Edward and close. Edward know that he won't be able to last any longer and he can't cum unless I cum as well. He reaches his hand between us and massages my clit. He rubs his fingers on it and pinches it bringing me closer to the edge.

"Cum with me Bella." He tells me as his finger rub and pinch a little harder. I can feel my walls clamp down and I grip his hair harder as I scream out his name. He grunts and thrust a couple more times before he releases inside me. I feel his juices mix with mine inside me and a new pleasure ripples through me. Edward rest his forehead on my chest. We lie there for what seems like forever. Our bodies come down from their high and Edwards looks up at me and smiles.

"Are you ready to go home love?" he asked. I laugh and lean down and kiss him.

"God yes. I need a shower." I say as I get up. I bend down to grab my pants the only clothing left that isn't ripped, as I bend down Edwards slaps my ass.

"Dame my girlfriends hot." He says smiling. I laugh and put on my pants.

"Well your girlfriend is going out there topless unless you have a shirt." He hands me his undershirt that is didn't know he had.

"Like I would let anyone else see that body." He says shaking his head. I smile and shake my head and put on his shirt. After we get dress we head out of the office without out a care in the world. There was still a few people left in the club but it pretty much died down. I heard Edward laugh and say "No way" I follow his gaze and see Jacob sitting at the bar. I can't help but feel guilty. I look up at Edward.

"No" he says. I give him my pleading eyes and put out my bottom lip. He sighs.

"Fine dame your good heart." He says slapping me on the ass as I walk towards Jacob.

"Hey" I say sitting down.

"O Hey, Where have you been?" He asked. He looked me up and down and took notice the shirt. "Never mind." He says sadly.

"Why are you still here?" I ask.

"I got dropped off here and my ride didn't show up yet, I kinda told him I wouldn't need a ride."

"Why?" I ask stupidly. He gives me a look that tells me he thought we were going to hook up. I give him a sympathy smile.

"Sorry." I mumble. "Well come on. We'll give you a ride." I tell him getting up.

"I don't know. Would he be okay with it?" He asks eying Edward. I follow his gaze to see Edward glaring at him. I glare back and Edward rolls his eyes and I know I won.

"Don't worry he'll be just fine." I say laughing. As were leaving the club I hear Edward telling Jacob to never dance with me again and than I get thrown over his shoulder as he yells "This Beautiful intoxicating drop dead sexy woman is mine and mine alone!"

I shook my head as he lowers me in his arms and whispers "Forever"

"Forever" I whisper back and his kisses me. Yep deep down were mushy.


End file.
